


rocket booster baby

by orphan_account



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i hate them so MUCH I HATE THEM THEY'RE SUCH DORKS, like seriously it rotted my teeth as i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sundays were reserved for three things: sleeping, re-watching Parks and Recreations for the billionth time, and sleep again. Not this. Absolutely not this  / alt: Carla is a lousy, god damn stupid girl. Monty doesn't hate that to an astounding degree, surprisingly.





	rocket booster baby

Monty's Sunday routine has always been relatively low-energy. He wakes up, makes breakfast, goes back to sleep, wakes up, flips through television channels for three hours before settling on Parks and Rec (again), goes to take a nap, wakes up again, eat lunch and dinner, go back to marathoning Parks and Recs, and then sleep and eagerly await for Monday, where he knows a solid day of work awaits him. It is a comfortable routine to settle down in after six days of nonstop lab and engineering work, so his Sundays were supposed to be reserved for three things: sleep, re-watching Parks and Recreations for the billionth time, and sleep again.

Not this. 

Absolutely not.

"Ugh… Hel-"

"Sup, gringo." It is an all too familiar voice -- something he has memorized from long, late night talks, because Carla, despite her twenty-three years of being alive, never waned or toned down on her fatal amounts of not-chill, and her she is, casually calling him on the phone at _5 fucking AM_.

"So, funny story here-"

"Carla, just cut to the chase, won't you?" Monty sighed, shaking his head. He grumbles as he sits up from the living room couch, glasses haphazardly dropped onto his stomach as he groggily takes note of his surroundings. The Parks and Recs theme song plays, muffled in the background- He probably fell asleep, then.

"Right," Carla responds, a few seconds of distant,  _ exasperated  _ laughing. "Help a friend out, won't you  _ chavo _ ? Please, god. I think we're on the death row."

"...On the -- Carla," Monty balks, shakes his head and palms his glasses onto his face, "Can you go a week without… You know,  _ encountering a near-death  _ experience?"

"Death waits for no one," Carla retorts plainly, "Nugget's trying to dig an escape route out of this bank, and frankly? I have  _ no  _ idea if we're going to be able to survive this. Thanks, nugget boy!"

Monty swears he can hear Nugget's voice complaining in the background. "Nugget felt there was no  _ need  _ to," he makes out, and Monty stifles a snort.

"It's 5AM."

"And I said death waits for no one. Now are you coming to bail us out, or are you going to arrange a conjugal visit and plan a prison break with us?"

"...I'll be there in a few."

"Of course you will," Carla laughs into the receiver, and Monty laughs back, heart beating in his chest as he stands up from his comfortable sitting space. 

"Don't die while waiting for me," Monty rolls his eyes -- as if Carla could see him from the phone -- and then hangs up, pulling his jacket over his arms and striding out of the front door. 

Well, this was going to be a long ride. 

* * *

"I literally hate you right now, Carla."

"You love me, really." Carla snorts. Monty merely grips onto Carla and Nugget tighter in his arms as he flies through the city, narrowed eyes checking to see if the police were still tailing them.

It was, after all, not a very common thing to see a man walking over to two apprehended criminals, slinging them over his shoulders and instantly absconding with his rocket booster robot legs: a useful tool he had incorporated into his legs. That did not seem like such a terrible idea after all, in hindsight. 

Carla merely groans, swatting Monty's hand. He loosens his grip, rolling his eyes while Carla scowls playfully, before scouting the area below.

"Nugget must say," the blonde man chirps cheerfully, glancing at Monty and Carla with a smile, "though there were some mistakes during Nugget and the ponytail girl's planning, everything turned out well, right?"

"Well, yeah," Carla replies, but she nods her head over to Monty, "but it's thanks to four-eyes. We'd probably have died. Living in prison… eating shitty prison food… wearing that ugly orange jumpsuit-"

"Is  _ that  _ really the most of your concerns?" Monty squints, and Carla flashes him a shit-eating grin and nods. Ironically, of course.

"I'm going to drop you now."

"I'm joking!" Carla whines, crossing her arms. "Seriously, I mean, thanks - and sorry, for waking you up. I owe you one, honestly."

"It's just to repay a favor," Monty shrugs. Carla blinks, ruminating on his words for a few seconds, then she nods, smirking.

"Yeah, I did help you scavenge for parts for your robolegs, after all."

"I was thinking about that time where you did my homework for me, but now that I think about it…"

"Homework guarantees a lifesaver from Monty? Wow, I'll be sure to take notes!”

“Shut up. My brain cells are  _ not  _ working tonight.”

“Nugget hates to interrupt the two lovebirds’ banter, but Nugget’s house is right here.”

Monty and Carla turn to shoot a glare towards their mutual friend, Monty with a tint of pink on his nose - then they look down.

“..Oh, whoops.” Monty shrugs his shoulders, an awkward smile on his face. Carla rolls her eyes, scoffing.

“You seriously forgot where you were taking us?” Carla asks, incredulous. “Maybe I should’ve waited until morning,  _ modorro _ .”

“Leave me alone, Carla!” Monty groaned, already making his way to descend to the detached house in the residential district they were all flying above. “You wake me up in the middle of the goddamn night, you tell me to fly  _ miles  _ to a bank to pick you two up, and worst of all, you interrupt my show marathoning session? Unbelievable.”

“I’m much more important than a silly stupid show! Aren’t we like, best friends?”

Monty stops in his tracks for a moment. He gulps, and before he knows it, his mouth begins to open.

“...Yeah,  _ but _ -”

“Yes, and!” Carla shouts, grinning. Monty lets out a deep sigh as his robot legs gently touch on land, letting go of Nugget. Nugget lands on his feet, turns around and gives a nod of affirmation before he returns to his house. 

“You’re welcome,” Monty speaks out - and there is a brief silence before the faint voice of a “Nugget thanks you!” echoes out of the house. Monty grins.

“Dork,” Carla scoffs. 

“Nerd,” Monty retorts back, “now, are you going to continue to complain, or are you going to tell me where you live?”

“Yeah, probably.” Carla shrugs. “More time on jet pack boy, am I right?”

“These are  _ rocket boosters _ , first of all,” Monty squints at her, “second of all,  _ probably _ ? You mean absolutely, right?”

“Nah. It’s good to keep on your toes, nerd boy - wait, no, HANG ON - “

In retaliation, Monty takes off towards the sky once more, leaving a screaming Carla in his arms. 

* * *

He glances at the view from above, his tired expression melting off his face for a second.

Carla shifts her position to be more comfortable in Monty’s grip, and she follows along, as well.

“Oh, that’s a good view,” she blinks - a little caught off guard by the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Huh, sure is, isn’t it?”

Carla smiles. She wriggles an arm free of Monty’s arm, and she points to a small house at the east.

“That’s my house, by the way,” Carla wiggles her finger, “I thought you’d have memorized my location by now. You always come over whenever you want something, don’t you?”

Oh come on, how was  _ he  _ supposed to counter that? Certainly was not his fault that she had certain tools he needed, right? And it was definitely not his fault that he wanted to hang out with a dear friend.

Or maybe not  _ just  _ a friend - the echo of Nugget’s comment still bothered him. He shakes his head off.

“Psh, I have better things to memorize,” he decides on saying. Do not tread on this, Monty.

Carla nudges him in the ribs.

“Rude.”

“Aren’t I always, Carla?” Monty slowly starts to move again, this time to the direction of Carla’s house. It was already close to dawn, anyway - he might as well make the most of it, especially since it was  _ Carla  _ who woke him up. The view would be nice to look at - especially sunrise.

“Yeah, but I’m meaner,” Carla replies, her nose in the air, “and you’re just a nerd.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Monty shakes his head, glancing at Carla with a pout. “You sure I’m just a nerd?”

“Psh, yeah I am. How many years have we been stuck together for, again?” Carla jabs a finger at Monty’s cheek, and he sighs.

“Too many. Way too many years.”

“Exactly! I think I’ll be an expert on your dorky ass.”

“Oh, so I’m not just a  _ nerd _ now. I’m a dork. What next, a geek?”

“Bingo!”

They fall back into comfortable silence, smiling as their view of their small, little city above languidly passes them by. 

“But, yeah. It’s a very nice view,” Carla says, a soft smile on her face. Monty averts his eyes upon seeing her smile, directing his focus towards the view, a blush back on his cheeks.

“..Hm. Yeah, it sure is.” Monty mumbles out. Carla laughs.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Oh, just the usual stuff a sleep-deprived engineer gets,” Monty jabs, and Carla rolls her eyes. She looks at him, scowling.

“I thanked you and apologized! What else do I have to do?” 

Monty stares, gaze lingering a bit too long on curled eyelashes, the slightest hint of eyeliner, cleat, turquoise eyes and soft lips -

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe a kiss?” Monty blurts out - then he freezes - then he forces a grin on his face.

...Totally planned.

Carla blinks once. She blinks twice. Then her face blooms a glorious red - and frankly, Monty wanted to take a picture of that exact moment.

“Are you on the monitor’s weed?” She asks. 

She did not  _ have  _ to kiss him, per se. He could have spoke up, said it was a joke, or a slip of the tongue - but that would mean more ridicule and even  _ more  _ bullying from the other nerd, and so - the only option was to continue on this route, right?

“...No?” Monty’s grin falters. Carla groans.

“Ugh, I need to let you know that  _ that  _ was such a stupid - you are  _ stupid _ , you know that?”

Though she says it, she wraps her arms around Monty’s neck, putting herself upright. She gently leans in, pressing their foreheads together. Monty freezes, eyes widened and arms locked up in place, blinking rapidly - confused. Wait a second -

“Dork.”

And then she gently presses her lips to the corner of his, letting it set in for a bit, as if she was planning on something. However, she quickly draws away from the impromptu kiss; instantly withdraws her arms, opting to leave it comfortably on her stomach, her face already a constant shade of tomato.

Monty’s face, however, was  _ flaming _ red.

“I - I - wait, was - Wh- A- U-”

What just  _ happened _ , he would love to ask himself, and why the  _ fuck  _ did he do that?

“Wait,  _ gringo _ , that’s my HOUSE YOU’RE PASSING!”

* * *

“...Thanks for the ride,” Carla mumbled, gently setting her feet onto the floor. There was sunlight gently passing through the clouds, the sky that was once a midnight blue now blossoming into the regular, cyan sky that they saw in the morning, with peeks of oranges and pinks. 

“No… no problem.” Monty replies, after a few minutes. “...I’ll stop with the jokes, by the way.”

“..Huh. Sure, I - well, whatever. Go off. I don’t care.”

She quickly walked towards the door of her house, fumbling for her house keys in her pockets before she began to unlock the door. Monty awkwardly stands there, not very sure on what to do or  _ say _ or feel - other than that he would definitely not mind a second one with Carla.

“Uhm, hey, Carla.” he speaks out, quickly walking towards the brunette. She was just about to turn the key in the doorknob, but she pauses, turning towards Monty.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you? Again. I mean.”

“...Oh.”

Carla is silent for a while. Monty definitely is regretting this now.

“Well, I mean, it’s fine, I think the sleep deprivation is getting to me, you know? Haha, you know, I’ll go, see you l-”

Carla grabs his cheeks and plants a solid kiss on his lips. Monty is frozen once more, but this time, he is slightly more prepared than before. He leans into the kiss, eyes closed, brushing her bangs out of the way before cupping her cheeks back.

Carla is the first to part.

“We… we’re still meeting up today, right? We’ll talk about this when that happens.”

Monty blinks.

“..Wait, we’re meeting up today?”

The door turns, and soon enough, Monty is left alone.

“...Fuck.”


End file.
